Voice of an Angel
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: How can Gibbs keep his feelings to hismelf when she sings like an angel? - oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters in NCIS, though if I did Kate would definitely be alive!

**A/N:** I had this idea after watching _'Yes Man'_ on DVD today. The song is _All the Way_ by Celine Dion.

**/-x-x-x-/**

"No Abby!" Kate yelled.

"Why not?" Abby whined, turning towards Kate.

"No way! What if someone walked in? Anyway I should he working…" Kate said, getting up from the chair.

"You were in the school choir. How is this any different?" Abby pouted, blocking the exit.

"Because I left school a _long_ time ago!" Kate cried.

"Please… I'll even let you pick the song," Abby begged.

"Any song?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, any song," Abby nodded.

"Alright," she sighed. Kate stood still and closed her eyes for a moment. Smiling she opened them.

"What is it?" Abby inquired.

"Got a song," she replied, clearing her throat.

"When somebody loves you,  
It's no good unless he loves you.  
Happy to be near you,  
When you need someone to cheer you.  
Taller than the tallest tree is.  
That's how it's got to feel,  
Deeper than the deep blue sea is,  
That's how deep it goes."

Kate took a breath and looked over at a shocked Abby.

"Wow…" she breathed. "That was amazing!" Abby cried cheerfully, hugging Kate.

"Thanks," Kate mumbled.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs was walking down the hall heading for the lift. He stopped in his tracks hearing someone singing. _'What the? No one sings in this building'_ he frowned, edging closer to Abby's lab realising it was coming from inside there.

"I really must get back to work," Gibbs heard Kate say. He looked down the hall for an escape route. Turning back around he bumped into Kate.

"Gibbs!" she cried.

"Ahhh… I was just… the lift," Gibbs stuttered. Back in the lab Abby's face lit up hearing Gibbs and Kate talking. She stuck her head out the door and noticed they were too busy with each other to notice her.

"Was that you singing before?" Gibbs questioned, drawing the case files closer to his chest.

"Yeah. Um, Abby forced me…" Kate paused, seeing Gibbs holding up his hand.

"I just wanted to know who it was. You have the voice of an angel, for nothing could be more beautiful," Gibbs smiled faintly. Kate smiled back and could feel her cheeks blushing.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. Just telling the truth," Gibbs shrugged.

"Oh good! For a moment there I thought you were going to say you love me," Kate laughed. She looked up at Gibbs whose turn it was to blush.

"Now that you have brought it up…" Gibbs said, looking over at Kate. She heard the lift doors beep open and got in. "Kate!" he yelled rushing after her.

"Can I at least explain myself?" he questioned, flicking the emergency switch.

"What's there to explain?" she shrieked. They stared at each in silence and Kate spoke first. "When you offered me the job at NCIS, was it because of your feelings?" she inquired.

"How could you think that? You're a good Agent. I wanted you because of your profiling!" he frowned, stepping closer. Kate chewed on her lips and tuned her head away. Gibbs sighed and moved across to the emergency switch. "Just one word will silence me on this topic forever," he whispered nearing the switch.

"Yes," Kate answered softly.

"Well what is it?" Gibbs grumbled angrily.

"Yes," Kate said again.

"Oh…" Gibbs paused to turn around. "But before?" he frowned.

"After sleeping with a colleague in my last job, I quit. I don't want to make that mistake again. Plus there is the issue of rule 12," she explained quietly.

"I don't care about any of that. I just want to know that you are mine," Gibbs growled.

"I am yours," Kate smiled, moving closer.

"I still don't understand why you acted so strange before," Gibbs said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"When we were talking out in the hall, I could see Abby's head in the reflection of the door on the opposite wall. Could you imagine what she would be like if she knew where are dating?" Kate cried.

"Good point, hang on. Did you say _dating_?" Gibbs asked.

"You noticed, huh?" Kate smiled, standing on her tippy toes to reach Gibbs' lips in a kiss.

"We should get back to work," Gibbs said clearing his throat.

"Yes, we should," Kate nodded. "Hey, Gibbs," she called.

"Yeah," he answered after flicking the lift back on.

"You think my voice is like an angel?" she asked.

"Ah-huh!" he smiled.

"Well you are going to be hearing it a lot!" she beamed and quickly gave his hand a squeeze before walking out into the squad room.

**- The End -**


End file.
